It is critical that network infrastructure within a data center be resilient in order to ensure that data is able to be communicated on the network infrastructure with limited latency. Network engineers typically take various approaches for ensuring that the network infrastructure continues to enable data communication even when various portions of the network infrastructure are not operating correctly. However, as network infrastructures have become more complex, this task has become increasingly more difficult.